Espa Roba (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Espa Roba is a Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He cannot currently be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. This is a video game depiction of Espa Roba, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears during special events as a roaming opponent. He also appears as an opponent during the special event Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Decks Roaming Duelist (first event) Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist (second event) Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Begins! Level 20 Skill: "Shotgun Shuffle" (Espa Roba starts the Duel with 3 "Jinzo #7" on his field.) Level 40 Skill: "Trap Search" (Espa Roba starts the Duel with "Jinzo" on his field.) Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Espa Roba, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Roaming Duelist (first event) Roaming Duelist (second event) Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a duel with Joey Wheeler, Roba says "Let's Duel, Joey!" followed by "Fair and square! No cheating!" **When he wins the Duel, Roba says "See that, Joey!" followed by "I don't need to cheat to beat you!" **When he loses the Duel, Roba says "Joey, you defeated me." ;Rex Raptor *When starting a duel with Rex Raptor, Roba says "Rex Raptor!" followed by "With my extrasensory abilities, your hand is an open book!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Roba Summons "Jinzo", a cut-in frame of Roba briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon the mighty Jinzo! And Jinzo is gifted with incredible scanning abilities! Trap Search!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Jinzo" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Jinzo" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go! Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo #7", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Jinzo #7!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Jinzo #7! Cyber Energy!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo #7 uses his effect!" *When Roba Summons "Reflect Bounder", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Come forth, Reflect Bounder!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Reflect Bounder attacks!" followed by "Mysterious Mirror Ray!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here's Reflect Bounder's effect! It won't perish in vain as it reflects damage back at you!" *When Roba Summons "The Fiend Megacyber", a cut-in frame of Roba's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon The Fiend Megacyber!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Fiend Megacyber! Attack! Cyber Swipe!" *When Roba Summons "Cyber Raider", he announces "I summon Cyber Raider!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Cyber Raider! Cyber Knuckle!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyber Raider uses his effect!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo - Returner", he announces "I Summon Jinzo - Returner!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Returner attacks! Cyber Energy Shot!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Returner's effect!" (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) *When Roba Summons "Cyber Esper", he announces "I Summon Cyber Esper!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cyber Esper attacks!" followed by "Cybernetic Shock!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyber Esper's effect! Let me see the card you drew!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo - Jector", he announces "I Summon Jinzo - Jector!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Jinzo - Jector! Cyber Energy Ject!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Jector's effect!" *When Roba Summons "Jinzo - Lord", he announces "I Summon Jinzo - Lord!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Jinzo - Lord! Cyber Energy Impact!" **When Roba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Jinzo - Lord's effect! Hyper Trap Destruction!" *When Roba Summons "Swordsman of Landstar", he announces "I'll use Swordsman of Landstar!" **Most of the time when Roba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Swordsman of Landstar!" ;Spells/Traps *When Roba activates "Altar for Tribute", he announces "My Trap Card, Altar for Tribute!" *When Roba activates "Amplifier", he announces "Hee hee hee... The Equip Spell, Amplifier! I equip it on Jinzo!" *When Roba activates "Brain Control", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Brain Control! Your monster is mine! Nobody can resist my psychic powers!" *When Roba activates "Mesmeric Control", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Mesmeric Control! Your monster is getting sleepy..." *When Roba activates "Mind Control", he announces "Here's my Spell Card! Mind Control! Hahahaha! Your monster is like a puppet, and I'm pulling the strings!" *When Roba activates "Psychic Shockwave", he announces "Pfft! As if that would ever work against me! Not when I have the Trap Card, Psychic Shockwave!" (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) *When Roba activates "Factory of 100 Machines", he announces "The Quick-Play Spell, Factory of 100 Machines!" *When Roba activates "Sixth Sense", he announces "The Trap Card, Sixth Sense!" *When Roba activates "Peeking Goblin", he announces "Hahaha... I'll take a quick little peek in your Deck.I activate my Spell Card, Peeking Goblin!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters